Lightning
by Shadows from the Past
Summary: What if Bolt had some friends he had left back home, and they went to go find him? These animals meet other ones and are on a quest to find Bolt and Penny. SEND IN YOUR OWN CHARACTER! I suck at summaries.
1. Submit a Character

**It was just an Idea I had. What if I took 10 animals, anybody wanted, and put them in Bolt? Anyone could submit their own character, as some new adventure began. So, I might as well see how the story comes out.**

--

Name:

Nickname (if they have one:

Animal:

Breed:

Eye color:

Fur/Feathers:

Age(human years):

Description:

Personality:

Short bio:

Pairing:


	2. Bolt's Missing!

**To let you guys know, this story begins right when Bolt is missing, and his friends want to find him.** **Okay, so these are the characters I have picked, I can add more later into the story. I am going to start this now even with the number I have accepted. If your animal didn't make it, I am really sorry, and perhaps I will accept them later, but for now, here the choices I picked including one or two of my own characters:**

_**Name: Sniper** _(her owners thought she was male when they named her)  
Nickname (if they have one: no nickname  
Animal: Cat  
Breed: Siamese  
Eye color: sky blue  
Fur/Feathers: cream colored body, black paws and black tail, black mask and ears  
Age(human years): she's 2 years old in animal years, so about 14 in animal years  
Description: she has a braided blue and purple loose rope collar  
Personality: sweet most of the time, feisty, a tough fighter, will sometimes act sexy, always ready to fight  
Short bio: Sniper was bought when she was a kitten by someone named Jane, but jane used her as a chew toy for her pitbull, so sniper escaped and lived on her own, and has been on the streets every since  
Pairing: only if you want, sniper doesn't need a mate

_**Name: Jack**  
N_ickname: Jacky, Jack-o  
Animal: Dog  
Breed: Jack Russell Terrier  
Eye color: Green  
Fur/Feathers: Dirty white. Head is brown with white down the muzzle, and a large, brown spot on his right side near the tail.  
Age(human years): 2 1/2 years old, 16 in human.  
Description: Wears a bright, red collar with a gold-colored tag.  
Personality: Somewhat lazy, protective, rash.  
Short bio: He left his owners to see the world, though it didn't turn out exactly as he planned, like everything seems to do for him.  
Pairing: None. (But if you want him to have one, you can. :3)

_**Name:Vanessa**_  
Nickname:Barbell,Vanna  
Animal:Dog  
Breed: Mutt,but she looks like sexy German Shepard  
Eye color:Light sky-blue with a small beauty mark under the left one  
Fur/Feathers:White with a gray streak on her tail  
Age: 2(to animals she's,like,14)  
Description:Dark purple,torn-up, collar with a rust silver 'JB' shaped tag  
Personality:She has a tenancy to easily get mad,she's sullen almost all the time,and she really wants a boyfriend or mate,making her seem a bit desperate  
Short bio:She's used to be Joe Jonas' pet dog before he and his brothers became famous,causing her to get dumped into the streets and makes her hate them for it,she really wants a boyfriend or mate,and she has no idea that Bolt was famous  
Pairing:none(but she wants one)

_**Name: Baron**_  
Nickname (if they have one: Shadow  
Animal: Dog  
Breed: Rottweiler  
Eye color: Brown  
Fur/Feathers: brown and black  
Age(human years): 6  
Description: Wears a choke chain around neck  
Personality: Dark,loner quiet but protective of family and friends  
Short bio: Baron wasn't always a dark and quiet dog. Used to have a loving owner named Maria Mosenko. Lost his owner Maria ever since she joined the Navy and found out her ship was taken down. Wandered out of his new home and vowed to never express love ever again. He never felt whole without Maria, he became sad but held back his emotions which formed into one dark mooded dog and feeling he is no longer whole he gave himself the name Shadow and only he knows his real name, refuses to tell others. Met Bolt while searching for a quiet place to stay for being a stray in a over populated city and being chased out of allies. Became friends ever since. Shadow sees Bolt as a brother but when Bolt asks Shadow where he came from and who was his family, Shadow turns angry and mutters I'm going for a walk. Scared of being alone again and that Bolt has left him he bands together with others to find him  
Pairing: Formerly Baron and Maria

_**Name: Alice**_  
Nickname (if they have one): Allie  
Animal: dog  
Breed: white German Shepherd  
Eye color: cocoa brown  
Fur/Feathers: white, black paws, black patch over eye.  
Age(human years): 4 1/2  
Description: n/a  
Personality: sweet, knows when its best to stand her ground.  
Short bio: grew up with bolt.  
Pairing: bolt (just an option, if you don't that's fine.)

**_Name: Lightning_**  
Nickname (if they have one): Streak  
Animal: Dog  
Breed: German Shepherd  
Eye color: Golden Brown  
Fur/Feathers: Has a white lightning shape on his chest and a white tipped tail, along with his black and white muzzle and front right paw with a white blotch on it.  
Age(human years): 3 1/2  
Description: Usual height, black German shepherd with a white lightning shape on his chest, and a "streak" seeing as he has white fur on one of his ears, his chest, his tail, and paw.  
Personality: Brave but can be timid though he tries not to show it. Strong, boastful, friendly, and gets mad if his friends are hurt, and usually blames himself for it.  
Short bio: Grew up in Vermont with his owners, but they abused him until finally one day he ran away. He found himself in California after a few weeks of random traveling, and met some other dogs and friends. Bolt was one of his best friends when he was on an episode one day, and they kept in contact. Now that Bolt has gone missing, he finds it his mission to find him.  
Pairing: Andi

**_Name: Andrea_**  
Nickname (if they have one): Andi  
Animal: Dog  
Breed: Husky Wolf mix  
Eye color: Gray  
Fur/Feathers: Looks mostly like a wolf, even though she is only half  
Age(human years): 3 **(new update!)**  
Description: Usual height, dark smokey gray-ish black color  
Personality: Patient, wise, good friend, leader, has a bit of a temper.  
Short bio: Grew up in Alaska, but was sent to California and grew up there. Her owners left her and she found herself on the streets. She hates it there, but stays because of her friends. She was friends with Bolt, and now wants to find him.  
Pairing: Lightning

**(Remember, the characters don't have to be dogs, I can take cats, birds, mice, etc.) Also, I'm taking more then ten animals now, I'm taking about 14, maybe 18, we'll see how it works out. We have 3 boys and 3 girls, we need 4 more boys and 4 more girls. I had to say that before I move on. So, on with the story!**

**--**

Lightning woke up to the sound of a siren blaring and a loud howl from above him. He woke up, stretching with a huge yawn as he looked at the building behind him, a white German shepherd jumping down from the roof to a dumpster, to the ground gracefully. The dog wagged her tail, happy in seeing her friend finally up.

"Morning, Streak." she said, with a small laugh. Lightning seemed a bit annoyed at being woken up, but shook some leaves off of him and chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Alice." Lightning greeted the other German shepherd, who dipped her head in acknowledgement. Alice seemed a bit lost in her thoughts as she walked over to a garbage can, looking at the streets with a sigh. Lightning found this a bit weird, but ignored it as he knocked over a garbage can and began inspecting what there was to eat. "So, do you know where Andi and the others are?" Lightning asked, trying to start a conversation. Alice snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, Andi was going to see where Vanna was, seeing as she decided to stay on the other side of town for a while. You know, the dog catcher's been on her tail for about a week now. Shadow said he was going for another walk and Jack is visiting Bolt. I was gonna go, but they didn't want to wake you, so I stayed here to keep you some company." she said, her ears drooped a little. Lightning seemed a bit surprised to notice Alice was upset about something.

"Company? Alice, I'm a full grown dog, you're only one year older than me, I can stay an hour alone by mysel- Yipe!" Lightning was cut off by the sound of a hissing sound. He yelped, alarmed at the noise while Alice rolled her eyes at this and walked over to the corner of the street. She grabbed Lightning by the scruff and showed him a vent coming out of the building. It gave a low hiss as Lightning gave her a sheepish look.

"Right, well, next time I'll leave you by yourself then." Alice commented as Lightning tried to recompose himself. He turned around watching Alice go back to her usual spot.

"Alright, I give, what's wrong Alice?" Lightning asked, walking over to sit next to the older dog. Alice looked a bit grateful that he asked, but looked at some cars passing by.

"Well... I was thinking, when is Bolt going to get out of that studio? Streak, he should be hanging out with us right now." She tried to explain, and ignored the puzzled look Lightning was giving her.

"This doesn't have to do anything with a crush, does it?" he teased, as Alice batted his ear. She looked away, sadly. Lightning felt a bit bad as he was starting to realize why she was upset. "Oh... I'm sorry, Alice, he'll be able to join us soon." Lightning reassured her as she gave a weak smile.

Just then, a Jack Russell Terrier ran past them, followed by a Husky and a Mutt. The Mutt looked out of breathe, and the Jack Russell seemed to tired to care as he plopped down. It was the Husky that looked the most concerned, as if something bad had happened, as she nudged the Jack Russell.

"Hey, lazy, no time to be laying around." the Husky said, completely serious. The Jack Russell let out an annoyed snort. "I mean it Jack." she said, in an annoyed tone.

"Take a chill pill, Andrea, I'm sure the lazy dog has just gotten a trip to a spa for dogs." he complained, only to earn a hostile glare from the husky. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, worried about her friends._ Huh, it looks like they've been running far._ Lightning thought. _I wonder what happened?_ Andrea padded over to Alice, her tail drooped.

"We, have bad news, we should wait a second, Shadow was just behind us." the mutt spoke up. She shook her head, the small rusted 'JB' tag she wore made a jingling noise. Jack nodded his head, now sitting up.

"Yes, Vanessa, we should probably wait for Shadow before arrives." he agreed. A few minutes passed by, before Shadow showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, a patrol was coming by so I had to hide." the Rottweiler explained before sitting down between Vanessa and Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

"On my way to visit Bolt this morning, I found some people in panic. I was confused until I found out this: Bolt is missing!" Lightning, Shadow, and Vanessa gasped, while Andi nodded her head sadly.

"I too found this out while some humans were discussing it." Andrea explained. "Jack thinks he was sent on some vacation-" Jack gave a look to the others knowing he was right. "- but overhearing some of the producers, they don't know where he is either." at this Jack looked surprised himself, not hearing this part.

"Oh, no..." Alice whispered to herself, while Shadow bowed his head sadly. Andi shook her head not wanting to believe it herself as Lightning cleared his throat.

"Hey!" Lightning spoke up. The others looked to him, wondering if he also knew about this. "Bolt probably got lost, he wouldn't leave on purpose without telling one of us." The others seemed to agree with this, Shadow muttering to himself. "We are his best friends, certainly he would have let out some sort of notice. Shadow, if he's like a brother to you, wouldn't he have told you he was going on vacation?" Shadow thought for a moment before nodding. "My point is, we should look for him! Bolt is out there, somewhere, and he's going to need our help."

"I like the idea." Andrea said, itching her ear with her right hind leg. "The only problem is, where are we going to figure out where he is?" Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm friend with the postal dog," piped up Vanessa, "I'm sure he might know something."

"That's nice, Barbell, but they might know less then us." Jack said, as he curled up. It was then that a new voice spoke.

"You guys certainly are forgetting someone here," a Siamese cat said walking into the alleyway. Her tail twitched, showing she was bothered by something. Alice padded over to her.

"Sniper, we thought you were a goner! Don't disappear for a week like that!" The cat looked a bit more grateful that they were concerned, but she was still bothered by the fact they started a meeting with out her.

"I have ways of making some pigeons talk, and Vanna is onto something by suggesting talking to the postal dog." Sniper said, washing a paw. Vanessa wagged her tail from the praise.

"Exactly, so all those saying we search for Bolt?" Lightning asked. There was a show of paws, except one from Lightning, since he had asked the question in the first place.

"It's unanimous, then. Meet back here in four hours and we'll see if we have any leads." Shadow spoke as he walked away. Slowly, everyone left the alleyway to find out what they could.

**--**

**Okay, it wasn't the best chapter in the world... I'll try to work on the story sooner, I'm sorry it took so long. This summer hasn't been the best for me, but I did manage to get in the paper and earn a few leads, really sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update sooner.... and come up with a better plot. Until then, I have to go finish some work :/**

**~Andi (Shadows from the Past)**


	3. AN: Just a quick Note New Travelers

**A/N:**** Hey guys, glad some of you like the story so far.**

**I know, it's not that good right now, but I'm going to keep working on the story, and maybe after a few chapters it will get better.**

**Please do not feel upset if I do not use some characters, some ideas are great, but I might not know how to fit them into the story plot. Perhaps if I make a sequel...**

**You can all tell me about that decision later, so here are some more animals I've picked:**

_**Name: Snowball**_

Nickname: Snowy

Animal: Ferret

Eye Color: Blue

Fur: White

Age(human years): a year and six months

Description: A navy-blue form-fit collar.

Personality: Generally very social and playful, is a very kind person, but he's also very timid.

Short Bio: His owner owns 6 other ferrets and among them he's the youngest and the only one who's plain white. Pandora, the oldest female, treats him like she's his mother.

Pairing: Nikki maybe...

**_Name: Nikki_**

Nickname: Nikita, Smalls

Animal: Ferret

Eye Color: Black

Fur: Black feet, body, tail-tip, "mask", and ears. White legs, tail, belly, and face (except for the mask)

Age(human years): 2 years

Description: A hot-pink form-fit collar.

Personality: Relaxed and easy-going, has a something of a short-temper though. A bit timid around dogs at first, but perfers their company to cats.

Short bio: One of the 6 ferrets that Snowball lives with, they're normally seen together. She's the second youngest, but he keeps her out of trouble.

Pairing: Snowball maybe...

**_Name: Eric_**

Nickname none

Animal: Fox

Breed: Red fox

Eye color: Deep yellow

Fur/Feathers: Red

Age:3 1/2

Description: Small, fast, smart, deep eyes

Personalliy : Clever, can be arrogent, hates athority, kind

Short bio: Eric was raised as a tame fox in LA. He never like being told what to do or being confinded to any house. He escaped this lifestyle when he was 2. He is independent and dosn't like to be told what to do.

No parring, unless you want one then message me.

**_Name-Hunter_**

nickname-Claws

animal- cat

breed- tabby

eye color- amber

fur/feathers- is a brown tabby cat with gold tiger stripes

age-5

description-no collar

personality- quite, mysterious,tough, sneaky, sly, killer instinct

short bio-Hunter was born and raised on the streets, he is tough and rough, he was out hunting once and ran into sniper ( a/n i talked to vampirelovers345 and she said hunter could be paired with sniper) and literally fell in love with her, hunter lives on his own now

pairing- sniper

**_Name: Moon Howler  
_**  
Nickname (if they have one: Moon or Howler

Animal: Dog

Breed: pure wolf

Eye color: Turquoise

Fur/Feathers: Black all over with three short turquoise pointed lines underneath the eye's and grey moon crescent on forehead

Age(human years): 2 (14 to animals)

Description: Normal height for a wolf, small scar on stomach.

Personality: Determined,wise,can be gloomy,awkward,calm,can be hyper,free spirited,born to be free,when angry will growl and bite.

Short bio: She originally comes from heaven touching mountains where her pack lived and she was alpha female and her mate was a grey wolf called Shadow Runner but all her pack died protecting her and now their spirits haunt there. She was then found on the streets and was shot in the stomach Now she dream is to return their and live with the spirits.

Pairing:Should be Shadow Runner(could you make Shadow Runner's spirit be with everyone and everyone can see him and hear him and make him solid so everyone would be calm around him so it's like he is alive)

**_Name: Shadow Runner_**

Nickname (if they have one): Runner

Animal: Dog

Breed: Wolf (Ghost)

Eye color: Blood red

Fur/Feathers: Grey fur

Age(human years): Same as Moon Howler

Description: Usual wolf height, Yellow lightning bolt mark on forehead

Personality: Protective,Stubborn,Calm,Loving,Can be loner,Will bite and growl if angered or needs to protect Moon Howler or her friends and the pack.

Short bio: Lived at heaven touching mountains as Alpha male but died protecting Moon howler. Now travels with her to keep her safe. Dream is to return to heaven touching mountains with Moon Howler and live in peace. Hates seeing Moon Howler howling at the moon mourning over the packs death even though he's with her and she can see him.

Pairing: Should be Moon Howler.

**That's all I have for now, really like the fact some of you decide to send in different animals, like a ferret and a fox, and other stuff like that. They might not be in this exact chapter, but I'll try my best. jadee, could you fill out the pairing and bio, please?**

**Anyways, let's just see how this story works out first, I have a feeling I'm going to actually finish this one, and one or two more stories I've started. I apoligize for those of your who have been waiting a while, a few things have come up lately that have taken up most of my time. I'll try my best to post a new chapter this week.**


	4. An Old Face, A New Start

**Hey guys, thought I'd update right now, seeing as I'm home sick... But that's not important. I'm really glad and surprised that a few people seem to like the story so far, and we'll see how everything goes from here. **

* * *

Vanessa was the last one to leave the alleyway, accompanied by Jack and Sniper. Jack snorted, annoyed by what had happened.

"I still think everyone is overreacting to all of this." Jack spoke, sniffing the ground as he walked. Sniper flicked her tail in annoyance but said nothing.

"Well, he's still our friend, everyone just acts differently." Vanessa offered, white Jack snorted in disbelief.

"I'm just saying, that new dog joins the group and everything changes. Who died and made him leader?" A frustrated sigh came from Sniper, making Jack pause for a moment. Then he continued, "I don't want to go on some wild goose chase to find someone who is probably fine and risk getting killed, all because a new dog told us what to do." At that moment, Sniper stopped and turned around, giving Jack a hostile glare.

"Lightning only means well, he's a good dog. You always complain about a new person we meet for months after we've known them and can trust them. I know, you always care for yourself, but it wouldn't kill you to be selfless once in a while. So, I suggest you keep your lazy snout shut and keep your negative comments to yourself!" Sniper said, her tail twitching furiously. Jack backed up a few paw steps and gulped.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Vanessa muttered under her breath, as Jack seemed to be occupied for the moment. Sniper then turned back around and started walking again, earning an eye roll from Jack.

"Touchy," Jack whispered to Vanessa, as they continued down the side walk. Vanessa tried to hold back a giggle.

"I heard that." Jack immediately straightened up and remained silent for a while. As they continued towards the post office, Sniper seemed to be really stressed. Vanessa was curious as to why, but didn't ask until they were about one block away from the studio.

"Hey, Sniper... is something wrong?"

"Not really, I just keep scenting... someone."

"Is he a friend?" Sniper hesitated for a moment.

"Well, you could say th-" A brown tabby jumped down from a mailbox in front of them. His amber eyes showed nothing but happiness as the sun brightly shone on his golden tiger stripes. Sniper seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, um... hello Hunter." she greeted, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

"Long time no see, Sniper." the tabby greeted, with a bit of a smirk. Jack and Vanessa exchanged confused looks.

"Um, who are you?" Jack asked, rudely interrupting the two cats. Vanessa cuffed his ear with her paw as Jack winced. "Ow!" he turned towards Vanessa, giving her a small look before the new cat spoke up.

"Well, as far as your concerned, my name is Hunter. I met Sniper when I was hunting last week, and she seemed lost." Sniper gave a sheepish look towards the others.

"Okay, well, excuse me and my friend Jack, we'll just leave you two to catch up for a little bit." Vanessa said, starting to walk. Jack stayed where he was. "Come on, Jack."

"Do I have to go?" Jack complained. "I want to stay here for a little bit." Vanessa shot him a look, causing him to give a sigh. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, Barbell." Jack walked over and yelled behind his shoulder. "We'll be back, lovebirds."

--

A few hours passed before everyone has met up in the Alleyway again. Andrea had been sitting patiently, wondering silently if anyone had found out anything. She didn't.

Lightning and Alice had come back before her, shaking their heads sadly. Andrea began to wonder if it was because they had no information or if she had done something wrong.

She managed to relax a little when she saw Vanessa, Jack, Sniper, and... a new cat? Curious, Andrea padded over to them as slowly everyone else began to regroup.

"Welcome back guys... who are you?" she asked to the tabby. If he was nervous at all, he was good at covering it up.

"My name's Hunter," the cat spoke. Andrea waited for more of an explanation, until Sniper cut in.

"He's a friend of mine." Sniper said, as she started to walk away. It wasn't much of an answer, but it would have to do for now.

Shadow walked in, showing no emotion at all. Andrea was starting to get the idea no one had found anything.

"Has anyone found out anything?" Shadow asked, sitting down now. Andrea shook her head.

"Nothing at the studios." she spoke, feeling ashamed she didn't find anything. Sniper patted Andrea's paw and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well," Vanessa spoke up. "As a matter of fact..."

"It was said a White German Shepard with a black lightning bolt on his side was spotted in New York." Jack interrupted. Vanessa sighed, irritated but saving her anger for later. Andrea was surprised although her look of shock was nothing compared to Alice and Shadow's faces. It was then they heard a small squeak. Looking toward the noise, they found two small ferrets, near the opening of the alleyway. They both seemed freaked out.

The albino ferret turned towards the other one with a knowing look.

"I told you this was a bad idea." The two were starting to run away when Hunter ran in front of them, causing them to both shriek and run into the alleyway, right into Alice. Alice cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Those are some weird looking rats." Hunter commented as he licked one of his paws. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Alice were trying to calm them down.

"We are not rats!" the black and white ferret spoke up. It seemed the other one had calmed down a bit.

"They're ferrets," Alice said, then looked back at the ferrets. "Hello, I'm Alice."

The white ferret blinked slowly before replying. "Hello Alice, I'm Snowball." the ferret said. Then he pointed at the other one with his tail. "This is Nikki, really sorry to interrupt your conversation." The other ferret nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, really sorry." the black and white ferret said in agreement.

"What are you guys doing out here, shouldn't you be home right now?" Vanessa asked. Nikki shyly looked around as Snowball did the same.

"Well, I wanted to go exploring, but Snowball was like 'We shouldn't, it's too dangerous.'" Nikki started, mimicking Snowball in a bit of a rude way. Snowball frowned as she continued. "So then I said 'Just for a little while,' and he agreed. So we only traveled about two blocks outside when we heard voices, and I wanted to check it out and well, here we are." she explained then laughed nervously.

Snowball shook his head. "Sorry that Nikki and I bothered you." He hung his head down. Alice was going to try and help him when Hunter started walking over.

"Well, ferret is basically just 'rat' spelt differently, maybe we should teach them a lesson." Hunter started, freaking out Nikki and Snowball. The two ferrets climbed onto Alice and hid behind her ears.

"Hunter!" Sniper hissed. Everyone shot him a look, except for Jack, who at the time was starting to fall asleep, actually agreeing with Hunter.

"It's alright, we'll make sure he won't hurt you." Hunter started to object but was silenced by the tip of Sniper's tail covering his mouth.

"A-anyways, um, we just wanted to escape for a while, and we were wondering..." Nikki cut Snowball of.

"We want to help find Bolt, too!" Nikki blurted out. Snowball looked embarrassed but nodded.

"Exactly what she said." The others started to look hesitant, but it was agreed to let them come. Hunter didn't seem to pleased, and Jack was too busy off in Dreamland to care.

"Well, it's agreed then," Shadow barked. Hunter groaned but was silenced by a warning hiss from Sniper.

"Alright, let's try and get some sleep everyone, we'll set off tomorrow." Lightning said, padding away from the others. Andrea was going to join him, but held herself back. Only, as Andrea tried to act as if she hadn't tried to follow, Alice seemed to notice.

"Hey, Andi," Alice greeted the younger dog. Andrea looked over, surprised for a moment, but relaxed and wagged her tail.

"Hello, Alice. What brings you over here?"

"Well," The older dog began, choosing her words carefully. "I'm alright, I just couldn't help but notice one thing that I just quickly wanted to ask you." Andrea gave her a puzzled look, but sat down and patiently waited.

"Alright, I'm all ears." she said, her ears perking up. Alice couldn't help but chuckle a little at the younger dog's enthusiasm. _I just hope she doesn't get angry if I'm right._ Alice thought, bracing herself. "Now, don't get mad, but I was wondering if things were, well, okay between you and Lightning. Is something wrong?" Andrea's ear dropped at the question and she turned away, causing Alice to feel bad now.

"Um, yeah, it's fine. He's been my best friend, we don't fight much so of course things are okay. I mean, why wouldn't they be?" Alice kept looking at Andrea, positive that wasn't the right answer. Forcing a smile, she turned back to Alice, hoping she would buy it. Not even a second.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Andrea shouted in a whisper tone. Blush spread across her cheeks, while Alice calmly smiled, knowing she was right. There was an awkward pause before anyone said anything, and Alice was glad she had caught Andrea when everyone else had walked away. "Okay, okay, I like him, so what?"

"So," Alice started. "you ought to tell him at some point instead of keeping it to yourself for months." the young Husky paled at this.

"Was it that obvious?"

"It was to me," Another long silence. "But, I'm very observant, I'm sure no one else knows."

"Yeah, okay." Andrea sighed, dejected, and padded off. Alice couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for asking.

"She'll be fine," Alice reassured herself, before curling up beside a dumpster. Everything would work out in the morning.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? There's a little green button right at the bottom...**


End file.
